


The Sketchbook, Part One

by GalaxyTemmieFlakes



Series: The Sketchbook [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Miraculous Ladybug, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTemmieFlakes/pseuds/GalaxyTemmieFlakes
Summary: Lucky and Tansi are two teenage girls who come into possession of a magical sketchbook, and end up going on adventures they never would've dreamt could be possible. If you're not ready for multi-fandom, self insert, original character chaos, you are not ready for this fic. You literally will not be able to comprehend it. Three years of world building and planning have gone into this fic. It's legit really good tho so you should read it bro.
Series: The Sketchbook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. No Return Address

Lucky and Tansi were normal teen girls, and they hated this fact more than anything. They went to a normal school, had normal talents, and had normal aspirations. The only thing that wasn’t normal about them, though, was their imagination.

Lucky was the shorter of the two, but only by about an inch. She had dark, wavy brown hair down to her shoulders and dull blue eyes which weren’t an accurate representation of the personality behind them. She was loud and cheerful, and sometimes a bit annoying. But the real thing that defined her was her art. She  _ loved  _ to draw. Especially during class.

Tansi was the more level-headed one, but was equally as creative. She had short, light brown hair that also sat at her shoulders. While a bit quieter and equally as awkward as her friend, she was much more considerate and thought things through the majority of the time. 

Lucky was running down the street to her house on a particularly windy day to check the mail. Her school bag flew behind her as she sprinted down the street, and she slid to a halt in front of her mailbox.

“Please please please please please please-” She mumbled as she opened the mailbox and peered inside. A few magazines, some envelopes addressed to her parents, and a small white package. “This has to be it!” She exclaimed as she pulled out the package. She ripped open the package to find a black leather-bound sketchbook. She squinted and examined the inside of the package. “This isn’t my manga.” She huffed. She then looked at the outside of the package, which had no return address. “But hey, new sketchbook! I’m not complaining.” She shrugged. She closed the mailbox and brought the rest of the mail inside, setting it on a table near the front door. Her phone suddenly began to ring, and she dug inside her bag to find it.

“Hey!” Tansi said through the phone. “Did your manga come?”

“No, but I got a new sketchbook!” Lucky shrugged, throwing down her school bag inside of her bedroom and tossing the sketchbook onto her bed.

“Cool! What are you gonna draw in it first?” Tansi asked as Lucky sat down on her bed and opened the sketchbook. She grabbed a pencil off her nightstand.

“Dunno.” She said. “A bowl of mac n cheese.” She said, sketching out the shape of the bowl, then the macaroni inside. After a few seconds, the lines of the drawing started to glow a light blue. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Lucky shouted, throwing the book across her bed. 

“What?! What was that?!” Tansi asked, alarmed. 

“I… I don’t know!” Lucky said exasperatedly. She slowly reached for the sketchbook, and picked it up to reveal that a bowl of mac n’ cheese had appeared under it. “No. Way.”

“Whaaaat?! What is it?!” Tansi exclaimed.

“Get over here right now.” Lucky said quietly. “You’ve gotta see this.”

“Uh, okay, I’ll be over as soon as I can.” Tansi said.

“Tansi, it’s been 4 hours.” Lucky said exasperatedly.

“I’m sorry, we went to see a movie!” Tansi said as she walked inside Lucky’s house and took off her coat. Lucky motioned for her to follow her into the kitchen, where Lucky had the sketchbook in the center of a table. She opened the sketchbook and grabbed a pencil.

“Watch this.” Lucky said, then proceeded to draw a small cube on the blank page. After a few moments, nothing had happened.

“Wow.” Tansi said sarcastically. “What a show.”

“Bro, I swear, when I drew in it earlier, the bowl of mac n’ cheese just popped out of the sketchbook!” Lucky said.

“I mean, maybe you gotta say what you’re drawing out loud.” Tansi shrugged. 

“A bowl of mac n’ cheese.” Lucky said as she drew a quick sketch of a bowl of macaroni and cheese. The drawing glowed a bright blue, and the bowl appeared right where the sketch had been.

“BROOOOOO!” Tansi exclaimed.

“I KNOW RIGHT!” Lucky said. “With this we can make whatever we want!”

“Draw a tiny penguin!” Tansi said.

“A tiny penguin.” Lucky mumbled as she drew a small penguin in the corner of a page. It glowed, then popped out of the page as a small figurine. Tansi gasped and picked it up. 

“I’m gonna name him Pedro. I love him.” Lucky rolled her eyes and started flipping through the sketchbook. She spotted a pair of initials in the bottom corner of the very back cover.

"G & T." Lucky mumbled.

"What?" Tansi asked, examining the cover. "It's probably a printing thing or something. Come on, draw something else!"

“A hundred dollar bill.” Lucky said, drawing a quick scribble. The bill flew out of the page and landed on top, as if it had been manufactured authentically. 

“WOAAAH!” The two girls exclaimed.

“Do you know what this means?” Lucky asked.

“We’re rich!” Tansi exclaimed, grabbing the bill and dancing around with it.

“No, this is better than that. What if we could draw  _ anything?”  _ Lucky said excitedly. “Like, even things that were  _ magic?”  _

“Well, stop standing around and try it!” Tansi exclaimed. Lucky quickly scribbled something.

“Uh… a bouncy ball that never stops bouncing.” She said, drawing a circle. A colorful ball bounced out of the book and onto the floor, where it continued to bounce in place for a full 30 seconds before the girls got bored of looking at it.

“This means the possibilities are  _ literally  _ endless!” Tansi said excitedly, waving her hands. “We could become super heroes, go to other dimensions, be insanely rich-”

“Woah, that going to other dimensions thing, what do you mean?” Lucky asked.

“Well, it can draw anything, right? Who’s to say it can’t draw things like portals?” Tansi suggested. Lucky’s jaw dropped.

“ _ Genius.”  _ Lucky said, drawing a swirl. “A portal to… the My Hero Academia universe!” She proclaimed. A large, swirling blue portal appeared in front of the two girls, right in the middle of Lucky’s kitchen. The two of them exchanged nervous glances.

“You go first.” Tansi said, motioning with her head.

“I… okay.” Lucky mumbled, shuffling towards the portal. She took a step through, and everything went black.


	2. Get it Together, Cure Comet!

Lucky's eyes opened, and she shot up from the ground as soon as she felt it begin to shake. 

“Tansi?” Lucky exclaimed, looking around. 

“I’m over here.” Tansi mumbled from inside a bush. “Did it work?” 

“I… think so.” Lucky said, picking the sketchbook up from the ground and brushing it off. “Oh my gosh! I recognize this place! This is the street where Deku gets attacked by the sludge monster in the first episode!” 

“Really? How can you tell?” Tansi asked.

“Oh, because he’s getting attacked right now.” Lucky said nonchalantly. 

“WHAT? Go help him!” Tansi exclaimed, shoving Lucky towards the tunnel, where the sludge monster was cornering a green-haired boy.

“Oh! OH! Right! Let me draw something!” Lucky opened the sketchbook and grabbed her pencil. “Um… a Pretty Cure Compact!” The white and blue compact popped out of the sketchbook and into her hand. “Hold this.” She shoved the sketchbook into Tansi's hands.

“Wait, what is that?” Tansi asked.

“Magical girl transformation pact thing!” Lucky explained, holding it above her head. “Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!” She shouted, and a bright blue light flashed from the pact. In an instant, she had transformed into a magical girl, complete with a giant hammer.

“WOAH!” Tansi exclaimed. Lucky raced towards the tunnel and prepared to smash the sludge monster with her hammer.

“TAKE THIS, YOU NASTY DIARRHEA LOOKIN’ BITCH!” Lucky exclaimed, before she drove the hammer into the side of the sludge monster. To her surprise, it went right through him. “Well, crap.” She said as the boy continued to choke.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HELP HIM!” Tansi shouted. Lucky struggled to find something to do.

“Pretty Cure Blast!” Lucky exclaimed, throwing her hands in front of her and shooting a bright blue beam of light right through the monster. Without another solution, Lucky began to claw at the monster’s fluid body and trying to pull the boy out of it’s grasp.

“LET GO OF HIM!” She exclaimed as she furiously dug through the liquid, but to no avail. Suddenly, the monster stood still, and Lucky turned around to see what was going on. 

“You should get out of here, kid.” The man said to Tansi, who was standing right behind him clutching the sketchbook.  _ Oh my god!  _ Lucky thought, backing away from the villain.  _ It’s- _

“TEXAS SMASH!” The man shouted, throwing a punch at the villain, which sent a huge gust of wind down the tunnel. The sludge villain began to disintegrate, and freed the green haired boy from his grasp. He fell backwards onto the floor of the tunnel, and Lucky quickly kneeled beside him.

“Oh my god, are you okay?!” Lucky asked, trying to shake him awake.

“WHAT KIND OF CRAP ATTACK WAS THAT?!” Tansi shouted at Lucky as she dashed over to the two of them. 

“Well, I’m sorry, I didn’t see  _ you _ doing anything.” Lucky said jokingly. 

“Are you two girls done arguing?” The man asked. Lucky stared in awe at him.

“Oh. My. GOD! You’re All Might! Like- All Might, All Might! Like, the real All Might!” Lucky exclaimed, bouncing up and down. “Could you sign our sketchbook? Actually, maybe don’t do that. But definitely sign this notebook!” Lucky grabbed the boy’s notebook, which he had dropped, and handed it to All Might. “I mean, only if you want to.”

“Of course! Are you two friends of this boy?” All Might asked as he signed the notebook. Lucky and Tansi exchanged glances.

“Yes.” They said in unison. After All Might finished, he handed the notebook to Tansi.

“I’m Tansi, and this is-”

“I’m Cure Comet!” Lucky interrupted. Tansi shot her a weird glance, but shrugged it off. All Might bent down to examine the boy and make sure he was ok, and Tansi pulled Lucky to the side.

“Why’d you interrupt me?” Tansi asked.

“Because you’ll blow my cover! Comet can be my secret identity!” Lucky whispered. Tansi shrugged, and they turned back around to see All Might trying to wake the boy up. “Did we do it? Are we part of the series now?” She whispered.

“Not yet. We gotta get into UA, remember?” Tansi whispered back as the boy woke up, then began screaming in shock.

“Sorry about that!” All Might exclaimed. “Didn’t mean for you to get caught up in my justicing. But you were a big help! I’ve captured the evil-doer!” All Might held up two soda bottles, which now contained the sludge villain. “And, you two!” He pointed to Lucky and Tansi.

“Us?” They said in unison.

“Thanks for distracting him for me!” He gave them a thumbs up, then turned back to the green haired boy.

“Holy crap! I’ve gotta get an autograph!” He exclaimed, searching around for his notebook.

“Oh, here!” Tansi said, handing him the notebook.

“Your friends already had me sign it for you!” All Might explained.

“...friends?” He asked, confused. He turned to Lucky and Tansi, who nodded their heads quickly. He blinked slowly, then turned back to All Might. “Yeah, friends.”

“Well, I best be going. Gotta get this guy to the police station!” All Might said enthusiastically. “Stay out of trouble, you three!”

“Wait, you’re leaving?” The boy said disappointedly. All Might prepared to leap off into the sky, but at the last minute, the boy grabbed onto his leg. The two of them launched off into the sky, and Tansi and Lucky stood and stared up at them.

“Shouldn’t you go get him?” Tansi turned to Lucky, who shook her head.

“Nah. This is part of the episode.” She shrugged. “Meanwhile, we’ve gotta find a way for us to get into UA. We need quirks.”

“A potion that will give me the power to summon the sketchbook whenever I want.” Lucky said as she sketched out a bottle. It popped out of the sketchbook, filled with blue liquid. “What power do you want?”

“Me? I dunno.” Tansi mumbled. “Uh… ability to manipulate probability.”

“Okie doke. A potion that gives her the power to manipulate probability.” Lucky said, and the pink potion appeared from the sketchbook. The two of them clinked their potions together, then each drank the whole thing.

“Feel any different?” Tansi asked, setting down the bottle.

“Nope. But we’ll probably feel it by the time of the entrance exam in…” Lucky’s face fell. “Ten months.”

“Oh. Oh…” Tansi’s voice trailed off. The two of them sat in silence figuring out what they were going to do with all of that time. 

“We should probably find a place to stay.” Lucky suggested. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Tansi grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started scrolling through it. “There’s a pretty nice apartment complex near here. We could just, like, steal one of their rooms? I’m sure they wouldn’t notice.” She offered her phone to Lucky, who looked at it for a second and then nodded. 

“Sure, might as well. Lead the way.” 

“Okay, uhh, the chance of us teleporting outside of the entrance of this complex, 100%?” Tansi snapped her fingers cautiously, and the two girls were teleported in front of two large, iron gates. She looked at her hands in awe. 

“Damn.”


	3. Fight or Flight

Lucky walked out of the convenience store and looked down at her phone to double check her shopping list. 

“Ramen? What kind of ramen? You’ve gotta be more specific, Tansi.” Lucky mumbled as she heard sirens blaring nearby. Thick, black smoke began to fill the sky, and the sound of windows crashing and buildings being destroyed filled her ears. Her phone began to ring, and she answered it immediately.

“Lucky?! What’s going on?! Are you still in the Tatooin Shopping District? It says on the news that that place is being attacked!” Tansi exclaimed through the phone. Lucky held her bag of groceries tighter as she broke into a run away from the smoke.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I think there’s a villain attacking nearby-” She dropped her phone and her groceries as she ran into a man, and both of them fell to the ground. “Holy crap! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” She exclaimed, standing quickly. On the ground was a tall, skinny man with messy blond hair and sunken in eyes. “...All Might?!” She whispered.

“What? How do you know that?” He replied quietly, standing up.

“I-Uh-There’s no time! I gotta get out of here!” Lucky quickly grabbed her groceries and her phone, then noticed it was severely cracked and wouldn’t turn on. “Shit! My phone’s completely broken!” She turned back around to see All Might staring up at the sludge monster. “Aren’t you going to do something?!-” She paused when she saw a boy with spiky, ash blond trapped in the monster’s grasp, just like the green-haired boy had been earlier. “He’s got someone! I thought you caught that guy!” Lucky exclaimed to All Might. A few pros were attempting to fight the villain, but to no avail. 

“Stay back or I’ll snap his neck!” The villain exclaimed. The boy who was trapped struggled to break free, and he let out an angry yell of frustration.

“LET ME GO!” He screamed.

“All Might, please, you have to do something!” Lucky pleaded. “I thought you were a hero!”

“No.” All Might said simply, deep in thought.

“What?!” Lucky exclaimed angrily. “What are you talking about!? You have to at least try! That’s what being a hero is all about! I figured you’d know these things!” She said. She stopped and paused when she noticed the green-haired boy from earlier standing across the street. He walked over to the shopping district then disappeared into the crowd. 

“Wait, isn’t that the villain All Might was fighting earlier today?” A man in the crowd said.”

“What, All Might? No way he lost, where is he?” Another bystander said.

“Well, can someone call him or something?” A woman said.

“Seriously, why hasn’t he shown up to help the heroes?” The first man said. 

“Do you hear that? They need you! Without you, that kid could die!” Lucky whispered. “They can’t do it without you!”

“No. I’m not a real hero.” All Might said quietly. Lucky froze.

“No, that’s not true! You are a hero!” Lucky exclaimed after a few moments. As soon as she said that, the green haired boy burst out from the front of the crowd, running towards the sludge monster. Everyone stood frozen in shock. Then, Lucky ran through the crowd and followed the green haired boy.

“No, you idiots! Stop!” A hero shouted at them. “You’re gonna get yourself killed!” The boy continued to run towards the monster, and in a moment of panic, threw his backpack at the villain and launched himself onto the monster, clawing at his slime-like body, and Lucky followed a few moments after.

“What are you doing?” The boy asked her as the two of them dug at the monster.

“I could ask you the same thing!” She exclaimed. The trapped boy got a moment of freedom, inhaling sharply. 

“Kacchan!” The green haired boy cried.

“What the hell? Why are you here?” The blond boy exclaimed. Lucky continued to dig at the monster’s body.

“I dunno! My legs just started moving!” The green-haired boy exclaimed. Lucky summoned the sketchbook and pulled out a pencil. “I couldn’t just stand there and watch you die!

“A ball of liquid that will freeze the sludge monster!” She proclaimed, and the tiny blue ball popped out of the sketchbook. She threw it at the villain, but it just got sucked into his liquid-y body. “Ok, that didn’t work.” She mumbled. The villain shot out a stream of liquid, grabbing onto Lucky’s arms and making her drop the sketchbook. He quickly began pulling her into the sludge. 

“Gah?! Let go of me, you slimy bitch!” She exclaimed, kicking at his body. There was a look of recognition in the green-haired boy’s eyes, but he shook it off. The villain reached out another stream of slime to grab the boy and pull him in, but suddenly something collided with him, creating a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Lucky looked up to see that All Might, who had powered up again, had blocked the villain.

“All Might!” Lucky and the boy exclaimed.

“I told you the traits that make a great champion, but I see now I wasn’t living up to my own ideal.” All Might said as he broke free of the villain’s hold on him. “Pros are always risking their lives! That’s the true test of a hero!”

“DAMN YOU, ALL MIGHT!” The sludge villain exclaimed, reaching out to grab All Might.

“DETROIT SMASH!” All Might shouted, grabbing the three kids and throwing a punch that blew the sludge villain away. The strong gust blew in everyone’s faces, and a light drizzle began to fall soon afterward. Lucky and the two boys lay dazed on the ground, but a drop of water on the nose made Lucky’s eyes flutter open. 

“He… changed the weather…?” She mumbled. The crowd began cheering and clapping for All Might. He looked back at Lucky and the boys, who were still passed out on the ground.

“You morons! Do you have a death wish!” A few pro heroes exclaimed at Lucky and the green-haired boy. “There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourselves in danger like that! I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” The pros then walked away, leaving Lucky and the boy sitting on the ground by themselves.

“I never got your name, broccoli-boy.” Lucky said, looking over at him.

“Oh! I’m Izuku Midoriya! What’s your name?” He asked enthusiastically. 

“Lucky! Lucky Moon!” Lucky introduced herself, and the two shook hands. “Oh crap! My sketchbook!”

“Oh, I picked it up for you.” Midoriya said, handing her the sketchbook out of his backpack. “Can you tell me more about your quirk? I saw you draw something, and it just popped into existence out of thin air!”

“It’s a secret!” Lucky said with a wink.


	4. It's Not Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop sorry this one is so short i've been busy avoiding my family

“Psssst! Hey, All Might!” Lucky said from behind a rock. All Might, who was no longer powered up, was standing on the beach, which was extremely polluted. She ran out from behind the rock to where he was standing. “You said earlier you wanted to talk to me?”

“I did. About how you figured out who I was in this form.” He explained.

“I have my ways of getting information.” Lucky said a-matter-of-factly, summoning the sketchbook into her hand.

“What… is that?” He asked, confused.

“Magic sketchbook.” She said simply, pulling out a pencil. “A piece of gum that never runs out of flavor.” Lucky said, and a stick of gum popped out of the sketchbook. She offered it to All Might.

“No, thanks.” He said, slightly annoyed. “You better keep this form a secret, okay?” All Might said.

“I dunno. What’s in it for me?” She asked, unwrapping the stick of gum and putting it in her mouth. All Might hesitated. “What’s stopping me from telling my 34- wait- 35 TikTok followers about this?” Lucky asked. All Might said nothing. “I’m just kidding. I won’t tell anyone under one condition.”

“Alright, what is it?” All Might mumbled.

“You let me stick around with you, you get me and my best friend Tansi into U.A., you give me 10 bucks, and you buy me a box of Nerds.” Lucky said, folding her arms.

“...Really? That’s it?” All Might asked, pulling a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and handing it to Lucky.

“Don’t forget the first one, okay? This is my only opportunity to hang out with someone cool.” Lucky huffed. “I’m a simple person. So, what do you say?” She stuck out her hand for him to shake. All Might rolled his eyes and shook her hand.

“I guess I’ve got no choice.” 

“Great! I’ll be expecting my box of Nerds right here tomorrow at 10. I don’t like to wake up early.” Lucky said with a smile.

Lucky quickly turned off her alarm and shot out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Tansi asked as Lucky put on a sweatshirt over her pajamas.

“Going to go get a box of Nerds from the number one hero in exchange for keeping his darkest secret safe.” Lucky said nonchalantly.

“Ok. Have fun.” Tansi shrugged, not paying attention.

Lucky stood on the beach looking out at the water. She then looked down at her phone to check the time.

“I AM HERE, WITH A BOX OF NERDS!” All Might announced, startling Lucky. 

A stream of blood shot out of her nose and into the sand. “...are you okay?!” All Might said quickly. Lucky quickly wiped her nose with her sweatshirt sleeve.

“Yeah. This happens all the time.” Lucky replied. “I get shocked easily.”

“So you just get nosebleeds whenever you’re shocked?” All Might asked, handing her the Nerds.

“Pretty much.” Lucky said flatly.

“...so, that sketchbook of yours, is that part of your quirk?” All Might asked.

“Nope. My quirk is summoning it.” She said, summoning the sketchbook into her hand. “Anything I draw in it comes into existence.”

“If you had that, why did you need 10 bucks and a box of Nerds from me?” He said, slightly annoyed.

“If you had a chance to get free candy and money from your idol, would you take it?” She said. All Might hesitated. “Exactly.”

“If the sketchbook isn’t your quirk, then where did it come from?” All Might said.

“Got it in the mail a few days ago.” Lucky explained, examining the sketchbook. “We have no clue where it came from, but we’re gonna keep it anyways.”

“So, how did you use it to find out my secret?” All Might asked. Lucky hesitated and dug her shoes into the sand.

“...that in itself is a secret.” Lucky said quickly. “Let’s just say I’m a smart person with good detective skills and leave it at that.” She said with a quick nod. “Well, that's all I needed from you. I'm going back to sleep.” She said as she started to walk away.

“But, what about the other part of the deal? Don’t you need help getting into U.A. High?” All Might said, confused. “If all you’re going to do is eat candy and sleep, then what are you going to do at the entrance exam in ten months?” Lucky thought for a moment.

“Well, what do _you_ think I should do?” Lucky asked.

“Clearly, you should get to training so that you’re ready for the entrance exam!” All Might exclaimed, powering up briefly before going back to his true form with a poof of smoke. “My recommendation can only get you so far. You’ll still have to pass a test.” Lucky frowned before clapping her hands together. 

“Right, duh. I can just have Tansi use her quirk to give us a 100% chance of getting in!” She laughed and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. 

"You have a long way to go." All Might sighed.


End file.
